Esther Blanchett
Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe): is the one of the Cures in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, she appears as a supporting character in Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!, the eldest of the Cures and a Dandere, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she is very shy But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. Early in the series, Esther having seen many Knight-Precures are dies in battle, she tries to protect other girls from these PreClothes, especially Moka. Because of this, she is rival with Meg, wishing instead that the girls in their turn become the Pretty Cure. Her alter-ego is Cure Pegasus (キュア ペガサス Kyua Pegasasu), she gains a Pegasus wings and tail, she has the power to stop the time, and she would use the feathers to attack her enemies. Her main weapon is Bellorophon. She's the Pegasus constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Empathy", and her color theme is purple. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Aries (キュア アリエス Kyua Ariesu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with an Aries Zodiac PreCloth. Her God forms are Homam Pegasus (ホマム ペガサス Homamu Pegasasu) and Matar Pegasus (マタル ペガサス Mataru Pegasasu), in the second movie. Appearance: In her civilian form, she had short red hair, and lapis lazuri blue eyes. She is very similar of her half older sister, Mary Spencer. She had a star-sharped birthmark on the right side on her torso. Esther wears often a white nun robes with a blue bias trim. In Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!, she had long red hair, and wears a blue nun dress with a white bias trim. As Cure Pegasus, she gains pegasus wings. She had a pegasus helmet on the head and her sword-sharped earrings. Her purple plastron with a pegasus motif, purple skirt, and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her right hand. She had a two-handed sword. She had a shield for manipulates the time on the left, and black boots with purple diamonds. As Homam Pegasus, the pegasus wings are now amored, she had her same sword-sharped earrings. A purple crystal with a pegasus motif encrusted on her purple plastron, and purple shoulder pad, a purple plateskirt then appears, and her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her left hand. The same shield for manipulates the time on the left, and purple leggings. As Matar Pegasus, she conserves her sword-sharped earings, she do wear armor anymore, but replaced by a purple Greek-style dress, her pegasus wings look like an X-shaped cross with eight wings, she had the same pegasus helmet. She had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself now on her forehead. As Cure Aries, she had a ram-like helmet. She had her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her left hand, a Aries motif on the golden plastron, golden shoulder pad, golden leggings, a golden plateskirt, and golden gauntlets. Personality: Esther appears as Cure Pegasus along with Regina, trying to prevent girls like Moka to transform into Precures from the PreClothes, to avoid the curse falls on them. She was a quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Pretty Cure. She try even to attacking Koumori Nazo when he encouraged Moka to transform into Cure Andromeda. She appears later in episode 3 as a Dandere, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. She is riddled with grief and guilt after her foster mother's death. She was sweet and stubborn girl. It was revealed that Esther having seen many Knight-Precures are dies in battle and she's tricked by Koumori after she discover herself of her own curse, she tries to protect other girls from these PreClothes and destroyed them, especially Moka. She was fighting against Cure Andromeda and trying to destroy her PreCloth, before to being defeated and then joined her to help her to saving Kokoa. She opposes to Regina who is the guardian of PreClothes and preferred to protect rather destroyed. History: Tragic Past: . Becoming Cure Pegasus: . Tricked by Koumori Nazo: . Becoming Partner with Cure Sword: . Relationships: Parents: They are Esther's deceased biological parents, they was killed when Esther is was young. Abel Nightroad: Her love interest, she hiding her romatic feelings towards him. Ion Fortuna: He is her close friend. Mary Spencer: Mary is her half older sister, Esther became Cure Pegasus for the sole purpose of finding her. Meg: They are rivals and later friends, at first Esther and Meg were at odds over their differences. Makoto Kenzaki: Her partner since episode 15 until episode 50, both have lost their parents, and they having their similarities. Transformations: Cure Pegasus (キュア ペガサス Kyua Pegasasu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Esther and she's known as the Pretty Cure of Empathy. She can manipulates the time and using a two-handed sword named Bellorophon, but by dint to use her power of time, she found herself frozen by time. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!", Esther's transformation starts when the PreCloth is open, a Pegasus-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. She flies in a purple body, except for head, glowing with purple light. She gains pegasus wings. She had a pegasus helmet on the head and her swords-sharped earrings start to appear. Her purple plastron with a pegasus motif, pegasus wings and purple skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her right hand. A two-handed sword will appear. Finally, a shield for manipulates the time on the left, and black boots with purple diamonds. She then does a short dance with her wings before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Pegasus, posing afterward with a Pegasus constellation for background. Homam Pegasus (ホマム ペガサス Homamu Pegasasu): Is Cure Pegasus' God form. And the transformation begins; she flies in a purple body, except for head, glowing with purple light. The pegasus wings are now amored, she had her same Swords-sharped earrings. A purple crystal with a pegasus motif encrusted on her purple plastron, and purple shoulder pad, a purple plateskirt then appears, and her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her left hand. Finally are the same shield for manipulates the time on the left, and purple leggings. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Homam Pegasus, posing afterward with a Pegasus constellation for background. Matar Pegasus (マタル ペガサス Mataru Pegasasu): Is Cure Pegasus' second God form in the second movie of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with purple light. She conserves her sword-sharped earrings, she do wear armor anymore, but replaced by a purple Greek-style dress, her pegasus wings look like an X-shaped cross with eight wings, she had the same pegasus-like helmet. She had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself now on her forehead. She then does a short dance with feathers before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Matar Pegasus, posing afterward with a Pegasus constellation for background. Black☆Star Pegasus (ブラック☆スター ペガサス Burakku☆Sutā Pegasasu): Cure Pegasus' corrupted form. She's the Pretty Cure of Pain, she had the same Cure outfit, but in darker version and her eyes are blurry. Cure Aries (キュア アリエス Kyua Ariesu): Her Zodiac form with a Aries Zodiac PreCloth in movie only. Her Zodiac PreCloth is open, a Aries-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. And the transformation begins. She had a ram-like helmet. She had her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her left hand, a Aries motif on the golden plastron, golden shoulder pad, golden leggings, a golden plateskirt, and golden gauntlets. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Aries, posing afterward with a Aries constellation for background. Attacks: Pegasus Meteor Sword (ペガサス メテオ ソード Pegasasu Meteo Sōdo): Is her main and signature attack, when her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of a pegasus. Cure Pegasus uses her two-handed sword "Bellorophon" which unleashes energy is comparable to the image of a pegasus rising towards the sky. She slashing violently hitting the opponent. Time Break (タイム ブレイク Taimu Bureiku): Cure Pegasus' sub attack. She can stop the time with her shield where everyone except her, due the curse effect if she uses her power all the time, it is herself which is found frozen by time. Time Reset (タイム リセット Taimu Risetto): Her second sub-move, when she use time where it stopped, time restarts. As Homam Pegasus Hermes Shine Saber (エルメス シャイン セイバー Erumesu Shain Seibā): . As Matar Pegasus . As Cure Aries Aries Fire Charge (アリエス ファイア チャージ Ariesu Faia Chāji): Is the new main attack of Cure Aries, in the first movie. Cure Aries’s energy forms a spirit of a Aries. Spiraling upwards, a fire circle is around on her. She rushed to her enemies to attacking them. Forbidden Attack Shining Excaliburn (シャイニング エクスカリバーン Shainingu Ekusukaribān): Is forbidden technique of Cure Pegasus in episode 47. Cure Pegasus, used it in order to defeat anyone, but she also dies. Her energy forms a giant sword, and then intensifies her forbidden power at her peak and this energy manifests itself then around her sword. She becoming then a pegasus and stabbing the ennemy. And a causes a huge explosion that would cost her life. Group Attack Soaring Sacred Sword (ソアリング セイクリッド ソード Soaringu Seikuriddo Sōdo): The combine attack with Cure Sword, at first, Cure Sword put her Lovehad into her Lovely Commune's screen. While Cure Pegasus' Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of a pegasus. Then Cure Sword flies in the air and creting a flurry of swords. And then Cure Pegasus uses her two-handed sword which unleashes energy is comparable to the image of a pegasus and the flurry of swords created by Cure Sword gathers to Cure Pegasus's sword to formed a giant and shining sword. Withe the combine powers, they holded the giant shining sword to slashing the enemies. Shining Star (シャイニング スター Shainingu Sutā): Is group attack, which appears on episode 31. The group practices a great combine attack with their constellation powers to defeating enemies. Statics: Attack: 5 / 10 Defense: 5 / 10 Speed: 5 / 10 Stamina: 5 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 5 / 10 As Cure Pegasus, . Etymology Esther (エステル) – Esther is a Jewish name come from the Biblical heroine, the Book of Esther. Her name is also meaning "Myrtle". Blanchett (ブランシェ) – Blanchett is a French family name from "Blanc", meaning "White". Cure Pegasus '''– In the Greek Mythology, Pegasus is the son of the god Poseidon and the Gorgon Medusa, it is also represents the constellation of the Pegasus. Songs: Esther's voice actor, Noto Mamiko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Kawakami Tomoko who voices Rosette Christopher, Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet, and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg. Singles: * Trinity Pegasus. * White Star Sword. Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Kawakami Tomoko, Mizusawa Fumie, and Toyoguchi Megumi) * Innocent Time (Along with Mizuki Nana) * Pegasus Sword (Along with Miyamoto Kenzaki) Trivia: * '''Esther have similitude with Homura Akemi of Puella Magi Madoka Magica: * Both have purple color theme. * Both can manipulate time. * Both were originaly shy and they have lack of confidence. * Both wants to protect someone from their tragic fate and against the main mascot. * Both are skilled at battles and being the veteran fighters. * Both having seen many magical girls were dead in battles. * Unlike Homura, Esther is come not from future. * Both transform into dark monsters for saving someone, Homura transform into a Witch, Homulily, while Esther transform into a black pegasus monster. * Coincidentally, Esther is similar of Pegasus Seiya and Pegasus Koga: * The three represent the Pegasus constellation. * The three have gone in search of the dearest person to find, Seiya want to find Saori Kido / Athena, and Esther want to find Mary Spencer, her half older sister. * The three want to fight for their own opinions. * They having the similar attacks with similar Japanese pronunciation, "Pegasus Meteor Fist (ペガサス流星拳 Pegasus Ryūsei Ken)" of Pegasus Seiya and Pegasus Koga, and "Pegasus Meteor Sword" of Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus. * Like her former partner, Makoto, she was an orphan, but her half older sister is still alive. * Her Cure outfit is very similar of Homura Akemi and Pegasus Seiya with a pegasus armor. * She is the second Cure to have half siblings, the first is Moka Akashiya. * Esther is the fouth purple Cure to have tragic past and have deceased relatives. * She had the same Seiyuu with Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo = Noto Mamiko. * She is the Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Lotus, Cure Löwe, and Cure Princess. Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! characters